


Chlorine Kisses

by Lori_bblue231



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Summer Jobs, Them/They pronouns for Pidge, future fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_bblue231/pseuds/Lori_bblue231
Summary: Light Blue ChlorineBrightly colored Beach TowelsSunscreenWhen these three components come together you get summer.But to me that sounds a bit bland don’t you think? Sure, you need these three but they don’t capture the true beauty of summer. Longer lasting days, where the sun rises early and sets late. No teachers breathing down your back for schoolwork. And, lastly fine hunnies lookin good with a nice tan.





	Chlorine Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please point out any errors. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

‘Light Blue Chlorine 

Brightly colored Beach Towels

Sunscreen

When these three components come together you get summer.  
But to me that sounds a bit bland don’t you think? Sure, you need these three but they don’t capture the true beauty of summer. Longer lasting days, where the sun rises early and sets late. No teachers breathing down your back for schoolwork. And, lastly fine hunnies lookin good with a nice tan.

But life is as predictable as a …’

“LANCE! How many times do I have to remind you not to day dream in my class?”Lance looked up from the doodles of beach towels to see Mr. Coran staring at him from his desk. “I’m sorry Mr. Coran, but can you lay off me its literally the last day of class.” He balled up the loose-leaf paper of doodles. The whole class was either chatting up their summer activities or on their phone.

“AHHH, yes it may be the last day of this school year but learning never ends you learn something new every day till the very hairs on your head turn gray” he ended with the signature pull of his reddish mustache then returning to his paperwork.

“Like yours” Lance said in a hushed tone, taking a last look at the paper ball. He takes the shot and its successfully lands in the trash next to Mr. Coran’s desk.

“Nice one Lance.”

He looked over to see Hunk taking a break from his ‘Desserts from all over the Globe’ book and the rest of the class being bored or texting.

“What was that?” Mr. Coran ask looking up from his paperwork.

“N-nothing of disrespect Mr. Coran,” he states quickly putting his book away not knowing if Coran was surprised by the paper landing in the trash in his peripheral vision or the comment. He changed the subject, “Actually I wanted to ask what do you have planned for this summer?”

“Why thank you for asking Hunk” paperwork apparently forgotten “you see there some new books at the library on teladove lens and…”

RING RING RING 

Within second the class was left barren except for a teacher with a fresh ache in his heart. Students were cleaning out their lockers and talking about their plans for the summer. Hunk and Lance walked out the school to the parking lot.  
“So how long till you’re officially a life guard?” asked Hunk. They were in his yellow pickup truck leaving the school parking lot.

“You know Allura, she wants to make sure I’m actually a good swimmer so I have a final interview before I’m the life guard of Altea Pools.” He looked at hunk exasperation in his eyes. “I’m on the swim team for Christ’s sake,” he leaned back into his seat pouting.

“How many interviews has it been so far?”

“I don’t know…like 2. But I know this the last one. Then I get a whole summer of free poolage”– “That’s not a word”– “A summer full of swimming, babes, and no siblings.”

“I’m pretty sure that as soon as your mom finds out you made life guard it will be a summer full of babysitting”

“Thanks for crushing dreams Hunk”

“I’m not crushing dreams just being a realist and what time is the meeting for?”

“5:30,” he said while checking his phone, “Lets pick Pidge up from their house. They said that they want to be there to see me fail my interview.”

“Nah you won’t fail and if you do you can still go to the pool; we can hang out at the snack bar.”

“Thanks bud,” he finished with a smile.  
-

“Are you okay?” He repeated “Are you OK?”He checked for signs of consciousness. He leaned his head down to see if they were breathing.

“He’s not breathing. I’m going to start CPR”He removed the article of clothing, brought his hand together, and started pressing down on the center of the chest. 

“1,2,3,4...” he pressed down every time he counted till he got to 30. He stopped and looked down at the chest, still there was no sign of consciousness. He restarted the chest compressions. They weren’t breathing.He leaned back up and scooted over to the head. He pushed the chin up and covered the nose, he leaned down over the mouth and took a deep breath in and breathed out into the mouth with a crestfallen face.

“Allura! I think that’s enough” –cough, cough– “and I already told you I was CPR certified,” he dropped the dummy, named Doug, onto the floor with a repulsed face.

“I know Lance.” She looked at him from above her clipboard. “I just had to make sure and you are. So now you are officially a new life guard for Altea Pools. Congratulations Lance!” She handed him his ID to get in the park and keys to his locker and storage room. “Now all I have to do is find another life guard.” She said in a hushed tone. “Come to my office tomorrow to get your schedule for the first three weeks. See you two next week and Lance don’t forget!” She said as she left the storage room.

“Whoop! Way to go Lance.” Hunk cheered across the from Lance in the Storage room filled with pool supplies, and life jackets, sitting next to him on the bench was Pidge.

“BOO! If that was a real person, they would need two puffs of air Lance.” They walked over to Doug on an attempt to put him back into his bag “How do you expect that to save Doug with that poor display?” They hooked their arms under Doug armpits and fell on their butt.

“Jeez Pidge, the lowest the pool goes is 8 feet and kids can’t get in without an adult, if someone wanted me that bad–” Lance said as he took Doug from Pidge and returned her home.

“JUST put him up. I’m ready to go.” Standing and dusting themselves off “I don’t want to see this place till my shift starts.” They stood back up walked over to Hunk.

“AWW yeah, you get to work the gift shop filled with neon colored plushies and floaties. I bet you can’t wait to hear the” In his most childish voice. “MOMMY!! I WANT THIS ONE!!!!!!!!!!! or the forever famous ‘HOW DOES A KID GET TO WORK HERE?!?!?!?!?’ tantum” He picked up the bag and put it back on the shelf.

Hunk joining their conversation. “And I get to be a gourmand of the snack shack!” He put his left arm around Pidge and right around Lance as they hugged and exited the room. Lance locked the storage room with his keys.

“We get to work together this summer!” Hunk stated.

“I get paid and get to stay in an air condition shop. Hope you like global warming Lance.” They said with a lighthearted voice.

“I won’t be too hot cuz I’ll be chilling with the girls in the water.” Lance added as they all walked out the park awaiting the summer ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I wrote the characters as close to canon. Thanks for reading more to come.  
> My Tumblr: Lori_bblue231


End file.
